


Bonding Time

by immaturefan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaturefan/pseuds/immaturefan
Summary: Code:SAH148Prompt::  "Wherever you go, I'll hunt you down. I'll search every corner of the world and strangle you, tied you down, and gag your loud mouth. Just you wait.""Oh, wow, that's hot."Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.Author's Note:Hello! I know this is short but I had lots of fun writing this so I hope you like it! Thank you for giving a chance!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Code:** SAH148  
>  **Prompt:** : "Wherever you go, I'll hunt you down. I'll search every corner of the world and strangle you, tied you down, and gag your loud mouth. Just you wait."  
> "Oh, wow, that's hot."  
>  **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.**
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hello! I know this is short but I had lots of fun writing this so I hope you like it! Thank you for giving a chance!

Byun Baekhyun was not the brightest person, not in a smart way he was extremely intelligent; he just liked dark themes more than generally accepted. His black clothes, consistent eyeliner, and dislike for happiness were his main character traits which were kind of a problem since his classmate was known as happy virus and liked Baekhyun more than Baekhyun wanted, the amount wanted by Baekhyun was less than zero if you wonder. They were resembling yin and yang, night and day, Baekhyun and Chanyeol because to their classmates they were this opposite, they deserved their legendary comparison phrase. This brought lots of nagging and fight, of course.

"If you even blink in my direction again I will carve your internal organs and make you my puppet." Baekhyun had some weird fantasies.

"Like a fucktoy?" Chanyeol had no shame.

During their first year, this was still new. The glaring- mostly from Baekhyun- and the not-so-subtle flirting -only from Chanyeol- were not a match and the class thought they could solve this problem since they did not know better yet. They came up with a plan named… “Bonding Time!” Jongin announced proudly but others weren’t that happy with it.

“What the fuck dude, this name sucks,” Yixing had a sour expression and the rest of the class seemed to agree with him. Jongin sighed and looked at Kyungsoo for some support but none came.

“Oh, I have an idea, how about Ko Ko Bop?” Jongdae flexed his arms with a lazy smile. Now the group was looking at him. “What does it mean?” Sehun asked. Jongdae shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“People who agree raise your hand,” Minseok announced and everyone except Jongin raised a hand. They decided and the project Ko Ko Bop was created.

“The first step is making them civil with each other.” Despite being rejected in the beginning, Jongin was still eager, probably the most eager one among them. “You say it like it’s so simple,” Yixing mumbled but Jongin didn’t mind him, he had a mission to achieve. “We all know Baekhyun cares about his grades more than anything so if he has to act friendly with Chanyeol to get a good grade we can unlock the first step.”

Jongdae was laying down while listening to Jongin. “How many steps are there?”

“I don’t know,” Jongin mumbled. “This will take forever,” whined Sehun. Jongdae hummed, “What if we just lock them in a room and not let them out till they get along well?”

“You watch too many tv series,” Jongin was already objecting looking at Kyungsoo to make him say something but Kyungsoo looked so uninterested in this whole ordeal. “People who agree raise your hand,” Minseok announced again, and again everyone except Jongin raised a hand. Jongin left the room mumbling “For fucks sake, they’ll kill each other.”

“Was this your plan?” Baekhyun tried to take deep breaths. He had to calm down, he wouldn’t lose to this Cheshire cat! Chanyeol raised his hands. “I swear I have nothing to do with this.” With a raising eyebrow Baekhyun studied him, in the end, he must have believed him because he sighed and sat down. “You’re nothing but trouble. I will annihilate your existence when I have time.”

Humming, Chanyeol sat down and watched Baekhyun. “Can you do it during a date, I think it would be nice.” He winked at the smaller man.

Baekhyun clenched his teeth. “You know to speak much is one thing, to speak to the point another.”

“And to speak with you is the best one.” He winked again. Baekhyun felt his patience was running short. He stood up and started looking around. They were in one of the abandoned classrooms due to renovation work in the school building. He was looking at the windows, they were shut and locked and the classroom was on the 5th floor. Baekhyun sighed, he could handle this.

“What the fuck Baekhyun?!” Baekhyun yawned. “What?”

“Where are you?” Baekhyun looked at his phone to confirm the caller’s id. “Jongin, I’m at home sleeping. Why are you shouting at me?” A loud sigh was heard.

“Did you kill Chanyeol?”

“No, not yet. So you were responsible for this horrendous, inhuman, diabolic-“

“No, but I was aware of it. Where is Chanyeol?”

“I don’t know, probably in the classroom you locked us in.” He replied calmly. Jongin wanted to refuse again but he had to go and rescue his classmate. “Good night Baekhyun.” He ended the call before Baekhyun can say anything.

Chanyeol sighed, he still couldn’t believe Baekhyun crushed the window and climbed down from the 5th fucking floor. All when he was screaming at him _be careful_ and _are you crazy_. Chanyeol chuckled, this Byun Baekhyun guy was amazing.

“Okay, the first plan was not a success,” Jongin talked while sending death glares to Jongdae, who couldn’t care less. “But this doesn’t have to mean we cannot try again!”

Whines rose up from the table they were sitting around but Jongin was ambitious. “We can make them realize that they’re not so different from each other and probably they can be good friends.”

“But they _are_ different and I don’t think they can be friends,” Sehun mumbled without raising his head from the videogame he was playing. Jongin whined, “Where is the spirit guys?”. He was pouting and nudging Kyungsoo to say something but the guy kept his silence.

“Oh by the way the Halloween is coming,” Jongdae announced, “we can use it.”

“How so?” Yixing raised an eyebrow, just because he thought it was cool. “Chanyeol is afraid of ghosts, vampires, mummies, zombies, basically everything Halloween consists of.” With a smirk, Jongdae looked purely evil. 

“Uh, I do not think-“ Jongin wanted to butt in but Minseok was faster. “People who agree-“ “Raise your hands, I know” Jongin finished with a bittersweet feeling.

“Please stay with me!” Chanyeol whispered-shouted. Baekhyun was massaging his temple, he was the one who made a mistake. He had to turn down this proposal. He thought this Halloween party was really under school supervision and it could make him earn some extra points but this was only a mess. Just before he arrived at the gym to attend to party, Chanyeol found him- Devil knew how- and did not leave him at all after that. Apparently giant was scared, a lot.

“Why are you even here, you peasant?” He groaned and tried to free himself but even in his terrified condition, Chanyeol was strong. “Jongdae told me there are lots of candies! But I only saw a ghost, a zombie, and a toilet paper-man.”

“A mummy.”

“What? This is worse!” Chanyeol had the audacity to pout, Baekhyun gritted his teeth. Chanyeol was shaken and it made Baekhyun angrier because it affected him, he felt worried for his classmate which was unacceptable!

“Park Chanyeol, I know your thinking capacity is not well-adjusted to our education level but this is low even for you. Stop acting like a 3-year-old!” The taller guy whimpered and left Baekhyun but it was obvious he was expecting a monster from the dark to attack him. Baekhyun sighed and hold his hand. “If you mention this to anyone, any human, animal, plant, or object I’ll cut your tongue and feed it to my snake in front of your eyes.”

Chanyeol took a deep breath. “I can say lots of things to do with my tongue better than your plan.” He whispered shakily. Baekhyun hummed, he couldn’t believe he was thankful that this idiot was back at his rubbish words. “Shut up if you don’t want me to give you to these monsters.” Chanyeol gulped. “You wouldn’t…”

“I wouldn’t even bat an eye and you know it,” Baekhyun smirked, it was unbelievable that it was this easy to make Park Chanyeol shut up. “You wouldn’t bat an eye before making them regret even considering taking me and take me there right?” Or maybe it was not that easy. Baekhyun hated Chanyeol really much but he didn’t let his hand go. The taller was grateful and even in his terrified state, he thought _wow Baekhyun smells amazing and has such nice hands_.

The class didn’t know if their plan was a success or not but both of them were alive and healthy so even that was a success itself. The sad thing was their behaviors didn’t change at all and this banter kept going for a long time, even the teachers didn't care anymore. Actually, it was kind of funny how they just could not keep it quiet.

It was their last year in high school now. Baekhyun was studying hard, he wanted to be a forensic scientist. Working on corpses, being in an underground laboratory and the silence of the object he was working on won him over. He was sure that occupation was made for him, it was his dream job but he had to work hard. It was good that Baekhyun didn’t have a social life anyway so nothing was distracting him.

The only lecture he was not good at was art. He hated the colors, he hated how he had to just imagine. When their teacher wanted them to partner up, he frantically looked around. He just knew he had to find someone fast or-

“Hello, Baekhyun!” Smiling wide, Chanyeol was looking at him like he was the center of the universe. “What do you want?” He snarled.

“Well… I don’t have a partner and you don’t have one either.” Baekhyun looked around again but it was too late. Holding Kyungsoo’s hand, Jongin was waving at him and smiling proudly. Without a choice, Baekhyun sighed. At least it couldn’t take that long. “What is in your mind?” He mumbled. They just had to find an object and bring an artistic approach to it. “You.” Chanyeol winked and sat down. With his face in his palm, he watched the smaller.

Baekhyun felt like he was getting redder and despised the idea. “Yeah? Then what do you want to do with me in an artistic way imbecile?” Chanyeol chuckled and his finger traced down Baekhyun’s arm seductively. “Oh, baby I want to do so many things with you.”

If looks could kill Chanyeol wouldn’t be alive. “Touch me again and I’ll cut your finger.”

“Babe you weren’t like this last night,” Chanyeol whined and earned a slap to his shoulder. Giggling, he kissed Baekhyun’s cheek. “I know you like me.” The whole class was watching them with shocked expressions, Baekhyun sighed and pinched Chanyeol’s cheek. “You broke them.”

As soon as he talked all hell broke loose and everyone started to ask questions at the same time. Chanyeol could care less about their nosiness. He was smiling and staring at Baekhyun, his boyfriend for almost 5 months now. Groaning, Baekhyun slapped his shoulder again. “You know this is all your and your big mouth’s fault, right?”

“But sweetheart you love my mouth.” With an angry stare, Baekhyun stood up and asked their teacher to swap partners. Kyungsoo accepted it since Jongin begged him to do it to learn the tea.

“Did you-“

“No.”

“Then have you-“

“No.”

“Baekhyun can’t you help? I just want to know how it happened! I tried so hard; I deserve to know your love story.” Jongin was whining and kicking the air like a-5-year-old.

“Ew. Leave me alone Jongin or I’ll tell your precious Kyungsoo that you still sleep with your teddy bear.” Baekhyun wasn’t fazed. He was reading an interesting murder story and his classmate couldn’t win this war for his attention.

“Wait, h-how did you know I sle-“

“You told me now and no, I am not even a bit surprised. Now shut up.”

_6 months ago_

Baekhyun’s favorite place was the cemetery. Not a random one though, the one near their house. His family wasn’t a fan of crowds so they just decided to buy an old castle far away from the city. It was good because it was silent and the best cemetery in the city was just their neighbor.

On a dark cloudy day, he decided to take a walk and enjoy his day. He didn’t expect anyone but life was full of surprises, it was the most hated characteristic of life by Baekhyun. He first heard it. The small murmurs and sniffing… After a couple of steps, he’d seen the tall body, sitting beside two tombs and talking. Baekhyun knew he didn’t like this guy and he knew no one would want to be seen in that state but before he even knew his feet took him there.

“Are you okay?” He asked but he didn’t mean it, he didn’t care about anyone especially a giant named Park Chanyeol.

“Fine,” Chanyeol mumbled, he wasn’t in the mood. It was not a big deal but Baekhyun felt like his heart had a seizure.

“You don’t look fine.” He whispered. “Yeah? Well, I’m trying.” Chanyeol’s eyes didn’t have his usual twinkle and his posture seemed somewhat defeated. Baekhyun gulped and sat down beside him.

“Do you want to talk?” With a shaken sigh Chanyeol laid his head on top of Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Is it okay if I stay like this for a while? I swear I won’t take long.” Baekhyun nodded. He wasn’t an angel but he wasn’t heartless either.

“You can stay as long as you need Chanyeol.” He whispered and he meant it this time.


End file.
